Thank You Azumi
by Zahir890
Summary: One-shot. Takes place during 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows'. Summary: When Nagisa sees an aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on the table, he realizes that he has forgotten to do something really important. More in the story ;).


**Me: Hello everyone. This is my first one-shot story after the 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.'**

 ***Nagisa then appears.***

 **Nagisa: The first one-shot story of the Post The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.**

 **Me: Yeah. Hey! You seem very upset.**

 **Nagisa: Well I'm upset cause the story ended and after some years, it will become a distant memory.**

 **Me: But many people still like this story and wish that this was the Season 3 of Mermaid Melody.**

 **Nagisa: Yeah. Something like that.**

 ***Nagisa and I had a little laughter.***

 **Me: Well then, I have one thing to say. This one-shot takes place during 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.' and in chapter 40 but on Nagisa's path from morning to evening. Enjoy the one-shot :).**

 **Nagisa: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

Thank You, Azumi.

 _Between Morning and Afternoon:_

After dropping Hanon to Pearl Piari, Nagisa rode back to his home but much to his surprise, Yukito is waiting for him outside the door, smiling.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh. I just saw you from the telescope just now in the open air balcony and that's why I'm here to welcome my sweet son home." Yukito smiled.

Nagisa blushed for a moment and Yukito giggled.

"So where is Dad right now?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh. A few minutes after you left with Hanon to drop her at Pearl Piari, your dad left to fishing." Yukito said.

"I see."

"You know what Nagisa? Who would have thought that Taoki had saved Luchia and others indirectly by catching a swordfish which was bugging them?"

"I know, right? Indirect saves are on an increase recently."

Nagisa and Yukito laughed a little for a moment.

"So what are you doing right now, mom?" Nagisa asked.

"Fashion Designing!" Yukito said happily, "Right now. I'm making the most stylist jeans ever!"

"The most stylist jeans in the world?"

"Um...not really?"

Nagisa chuckled for a moment while Yukito sighed.

"I have to go to my fashion designing room now. It's nearly complete now but I have to give it to the shop tomorrow." Yukito said.

"Sure thing, mom." Nagisa said.

And with that said, Yukito went back to her fashion designing room while Nagisa went upstairs to his room.

 _Nagisa's room:_

As soon as Nagisa reached his room, the first thing he saw his aquarium glass tank where the two fishes are swimming around. Nagisa smiled and winked. He then grabbed the shark stuff toy which is at the top of the cupboard and hit the bed. He laid there for sometime.

 _"Looks like Hotoshi is really busy today while I bet Luchia and others are still dozing off after visiting my house. Seems like I will have to lay around here."_ Nagisa said to himself and sighed.

While he just went around his room, he then saw his diary inside the shelf. Suddenly, Nagisa got a bit frightened.

 _"When they explored my room, could it be that they have also seen my diary?! No wait, I'm sure they haven't."_ Nagisa frightfully thought for a moment, _"Wait a second then. What did Seira say before everyone covered her mouth?"_

Nagisa then thought about the yesterday's dinner.

 _Flashback (Yesterday night):_

"And finally we saw your di..." Seira was about to say but...

Realizing what Seira was about to say, everyone covered Seira's mouth. Yukito and Taoki panicked a little bit.

"Eh?" Nagisa was curious

"She meant your DVDs." Hanon quickly said.

"Oh."

When Nagisa resumed eating, everybody sighed in relief.

 _Present:_

Suddenly Nagisa got panicked. He then immediately realized that they even saw his diary! And if they did...

 _"Oh crap! Why did they...?! Okay, calm down for a moment. I will go and confort Hanon and others about this but right now, it's not the time to be angry about it. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Hanon. I will confort them when the time comes."_ Nagisa thought.

 _"But at least, they kept it in the right place."_ Nagisa said to himself.

He then went to his very large aqua table. He first looked at the picture frame of him and his parents and he smiled. While he picked it up to take a closer look at it, he saw two aqua wrist bands. One is a plain aqua wrist band and the another one is aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it. He then kept the picture frame on the table and looked at the two wrist bands.

 _"Well this plain aqua wrist band is given by Kaito."_ Nagisa said to himself, _"And this one with a mermaid sign is given by..."_

 _"Given by...Given by..."_

Nagisa then looked at the aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it in disbelieve. He thought for a moment about what happened 4 years ago.

 _Flashback (4 years ago):_

"Nagisa. I want to give you something." Yukito said.

Nagisa (who was 9 years old at that time) got curious as Yukito ran to her room and came back a few seconds ago. She was carrying an aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it. She then took Nagisa's hands and gave it to him. Nagisa looked at it in awe.

"It's an aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it." Yukito smiled.

"Wow Mom! You gave this to me? Thanks." Nagisa said happily.

"Well actually..."

Nagisa got puzzled.

"This gift was supposed to be given by Azumi, my late best friend for life. She really wanted to give it to you and Masahiro, which is the green wrist for him. But unfortunately, that never happened as she committed suicide when we were still in teens so it has been many years since but I don't want to let Azumi's wish be in vain so here you go." Yukito said sadly.

Nagisa looked at his mom with great pity. He knew that Azumi was Yukito's best friend along with Naoki. He was sadden too because now he will never get a chance to thank Azumi for it. He remembered that Taoki, his father, telling him that his mom suffered a mental breakdown and cried for two whole days after she learned about Azumi's death on the news. He saw that Yukito is still being depressed about it.

"Mom." Nagisa said sadly as he hugged her.

Yukito got a bit surprised at first but then smiled as she hugged his son as well.

 _Present day. Meanwhile in Yukito's fashion designing room:_

Yukito looked at her now completed pair of stylish jeans, singing happily 'The Legend of Mermaid' song but then...

"AH SHOOT!" A crying voice could be heard.

Yukito jumped for a moment and got a bit frightened. Realizing the crying voice could be Nagisa, then exited her fashion designing room and saw Nagisa coming downstairs in a hurry.

"What happened Nagisa? Is there a bug? Is there a spider? Or lizards?" Yukito asked in panic.

"No bugs, spiders and no lizards." Nagisa said, "This!"

Nagisa then showed the aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it to his mom. Yukito gasped a bit.

"Wait. Is that..." Yukito gasped.

"Yes. It's this wrist band in which Azumi was suppose to give it to me but because she died, you gave it to me instead." Nagisa said but then sighed, "Good God. Why did I ever forget to thank Azumi for it? That was the best chance when Azumi and others had dinner with us in our house yesterday but I blew it! The family reunion was also another golden opportunity given but I missed it."

Nagisa put his head down while Yukito comforted him.

"Well I don't blame you. There was so much excitement yesterday in our house." Yukito said, "But what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm giving to Saito's house and give Azumi my much needed thanks to her." Nagisa said.

This caught Yukito by surprise.

"Are you sure, son? Saito, Azumi and Suzuka might still be sleeping in their house after what happened yesterday." Yukito said.

"I don't think Saito and others would still be dozing off at that time, mom." Nagisa said, "You might be right or I might be right. It's probability, mom. Probability."

"You can talk to her on the phone."

"But I want to talk to her face to face. I really want to know how she feels after I thank her."

And with that said, Nagisa then wore the two aqua wrist bands around his wrist and ran outside the house, grabbed his bicycle helmet and hopped on to his sport bicycle.

"Don't really go speed crazy like Hotoshi does. It's not that there's school today." Yukito said, "Also you might suffer an injury if an accident happens."

"Don't worry, Mom. I won't." Nagisa said.

He then started to pedal and then left. Yukito sighed for a moment but then smiled as she watches her son pedaling.

* * *

 _On the road:_

Nagisa is pedaling at a steady pace. He looked around the street for a moment. Luckily, there are a few cars and lot of people. He also knew the route to Saito's house so he is then able to pedal a bit faster which even overtook a taxi, much to the taxi driver's surprise. After 12 minutes, he finally reached Saito's house. He could hear some chatting and laughing inside that house.

 _"Looks like they have already woken up and are now having fun."_ Nagisa said to himself.

Nagisa then rang the bell. A few seconds later, someone opened the door which is none other than Saito. Saito is filled with surprise when he saw Nagisa.

"Nagisa? Is that you?" Saito asked.

"Of course it's me." Nagisa said, "Who else do you think I am?"

"Sorry. I got caught in a bit by surprise."

"Oh."

"Daddy. Who came?" A voice called.

"It's Yukito Shirai's son, Nagisa Shirai."

"Nagisa Shirai came? Then let him come in and have a sit." Another voice called.

"Well you heard what she said."

Nagisa nodded and smiled as he entered the house. He then sat down for a moment. Saito also sat down.

"So when did you get up?" Nagisa asked.

"Well about an hour ago." Saito said, "After all the fun we had in your house."

"Wow. You really had so much fun in my house?"

"Yeah. Actually Nagisa, my life really changed when I met Azumi after so many years. I wish that our happy times could have been longer but I really made a costly mistake by dumping Azumi and marrying a criminal woman."

"But now you are back with Azumi so it's better to forget about that past and look forward on having even more happier time with her."

"Thanks Nagisa."

Saito and Nagisa smiled at each other. Few minutes later, Azumi and Suzuka came and smiled at Nagisa.

"Why it's good to see you Nagisa." Azumi smiled, "You came here alone?"

"Yeah. There's something I need to talk to you about." Nagisa said.

"I still can't get out of my head on what we did at your house, Nagisa." Suzuka said happily, "We had so much fun."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but then where did you go after you left?"

"We dropped Luchia and others at Pearl Piari first before we returned home." Saito said, "Sarah stayed back, right?"

"She saw the whole book of Mermaid Laws before she left."

Suzuka then showed Nagisa her pink potion all off a sudden.

"Eh? What's that?" Nagisa asked.

"It's a pink potion." Suzuka said happily.

"Oh right! We knew that law before but the current mermaid princess and their friends didn't know about it before. You even showed me that yesterday."

"Poor Luchia and others were crying like babies. They could have so much fun on the beach." Azumi sighed.

"But they now know it as well." Saito said.

Suzuka, Azumi and Nagisa nodded.

"Anyway. You want to talk to me right?" Azumi asked in which Nagisa nodded, "What do you want to tell me about?"

Nagisa took a breathe for a moment before showing his two aqua wrist bands around his wrists. Saito, Azumi and Suzuka looked at the two wrist bands with curiosity.

"What are these?" Suzuka asked.

"The left one is a plain aqua wrist band given by Kaito." Nagisa said, "Now guess the right one."

The three of them looked at Nagisa's right wrist before Azumi gasped.

"Wait. Is that..." Azumi gasped.

"Yep. It's the aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it." Nagisa smiled, "A gift from you."

Saito and Suzuka gasped in surprise.

"Did you give that to him on his house?" Saito asked.

"I don't recall giving that to him." Azumi thought.

"Allow me to explain." Nagisa said.

Nagisa relaxed himself for a moment before he began to explain:

"It happened four years ago when I was 9 years old. At my house, my mom gave me this gift: an aqua wrist band with a mermaid sign on it."

"I, at first, thought that this was given by her and I thanked for it but she said that this was actually a gift from you. She wanted to give this and the green to the children, which is me and Masahiro. Even though you committed suicide, my mom and Naoki didn't let your wish go in vain. After hearing that, I felt really bad for her and myself cause I thought I might never get to thank you for that."

"But ever since you are brought back alive, I thought that I might have a chance to thank you for it but I missed that chance twice. One was in the family reunion we had but we were all so excited about being together again that I forgot about that wrist band. The second time was when you and others visited my house for the first time yesterday but yet again the excitement made me forget about it."

"But now today I saw this on my table and I realized that I forgot to do what I am going to do now. So I came here and now..."

Nagisa then stood up and bowed.

"I just want to say thank you Azumi for this gift. I'm also doing this on behalf of Masahiro just in case."

There was a bit of a silence for a moment but then Azumi smiled and patted Nagisa's hair.

"I never thought that you would come all the here just to thank me for this." Azumi said, "You could have that told me about that on the phone."

"Well...I thought it would be better if I had spoken to you face to face." Nagisa said.

"Then you are welcome Nagisa. Are you going to wear it?"

"Of course I will. Not one but two."

All four of them smiled at each other. Suddenly, they saw Nagisa heading towards the door.

"Hey Nagisa. Where are you going?" Saito asked.

"I'm going back to my home now. I did what is needed to be done." Nagisa said.

"But why not you stay with us for a while?" Suzuka asked.

"Really? I can?"

"Of course you can." Azumi said happily, "You are part of the former mermaid princesses' family and you are one of the three former mermaid princesses' children. So you are always welcome to stay with us even though the stay is only 20 or 30 minutes."

"Well I guess I can stay here if you want."

Suzuka jumped happily.

"This is so awesome. I would really like to show you my room." Suzuka said happily as she grabbed Nagisa's hand.

"Whoa! Wait..." Nagisa said as he is being dragged by Suzuka.

Saito and Azumi laughed a bit as they saw Suzuka and Nagisa going upstairs.

"So Azumi. Is everything ready for the surprise visit to the mansion where the Hamasaki family is staying?" Saito asked.

"Yep it sure is." Azumi smiled, "Now we will pick up Luchia and others at Pearl Piari in the evening and, with the Pearl Radar Hippo used when we were locating Yukito's house, off to the mansion."

 _Afternoon (Half an hour later):_

"You are leaving now?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. It's really great staying with you guys." Nagisa said, "But I have to leave now or else my mom will be worried about me."

"Well then. Have a good time then." Azumi smiled, "And once again, you are welcome."

"Thanks Azumi."

"Come again someday." Suzuka said happily.

"Of course I will. Untill then, take care everyone."

And then Nagisa then hopped onto his bike and left. Saito, Azumi and Suzuka waved their hands to say goodbye. Nagisa waved back as he disappears.

 _"Wow. Thank Goodness I was finally able to thank Azumi this gift."_ Nagisa said to himself as he continues to cycle slowly, knowing now that he has done his job.

But as he continues to cycle, he saw Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro chatting and laughing happily.

 _"Hmm. What are they chatting about?"_ Nagisa wondered.

He then parked his bicycle somewhere and then went to meet them. As soon as they saw Nagisa, Hanon jumped with joy.

"Well look who is here?" Hanon asked happily.

"It's me of course." Nagisa said, "Where are you guys right now?"

"Well we are going to a restaurant after visiting the gym where Masahiro trains." Rina smiled.

"And there we saw him shirtless in his locker room." Luchia said happily.

"Not cool Luchia-chan! Not cool!" Masahiro whined in which all five of them laughed.

"Anyway. Do you want to join us?" Kaito asked.

"Really? I can?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course." Hanon said happily, "And in case you are wondering, we will tell you about how Kaito and Luchia fell in love with each other."

"Well that will be cool. Let's go then."

And so Nagisa joined the others and they all went to the restaurant.

 _"Maybe I will tell Masahiro later about them visiting my house for the first time. Better not tell him in front of them."_ Nagisa thought.

* * *

 _Evening (Outside Nagisa's house):_

Nagisa then parked his bicycle and took off his bicycle helmet.

 _"Well that was fun on the restaurant."_ Nagisa said to himself and smiled.

He then somehow opened the door, much to his surprise. He then saw his mom and dad, Yukito and Taoki, chatting happily.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Nagisa called.

"Oh hi. Seems like you had a long ride, I suppose?" Taoki asked smiling.

"Yeah. Saito and others wanted me to stay for half and hour and after that, I was going to return home when I met Hanon and others who invited me to a restaurant. And speaking about that, I now know how Luchia and Kaito fell in love when they were kids."

Taoki and Yukito got excited all off a sudden.

"Really? Tell us about it." Yukito said in excitement.

And so Nagisa sat down and told his mom and dad about how Luchia and Kaito fell in love when they were kids.

 **Me: Well that's it. I just want to have a quick announcement.**

 **Nagisa: And what could that be?**

 **Me: I just want to say that on the thought note part, I thought that I might be able to do only this one-shot but another one-shot from *Another Cartoon* is also completed so it's two one-shots posted today.**

 **Nagisa *smiling*: Wow! That's great!**

 **Me: And second, after those two one-shots are published, I will rest the whole of September because I will be on holiday but I will come back on October. And about that, I realize that there is October and I totally forgot about that so I'm really sorry people.**

 **Nagisa: So that means you have a month left before your university life starts in November.**

 **Me: Yeah so until then...**

 **Me and Nagisa *waving happily*: See you soon.**

 **Me: And also untill then, don't forget to review and like this story and The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows story and other future stories ;).**

 **And also if you can't guess what the *Another Cartoon* is, just PM me.**


End file.
